The Return of the Supers
by Inali Grimalkin
Summary: Wilbur finds a mysterious letter and in doing so unleashes a dark secret. He falls in love with the writer and helps her to adjust to the world.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fic for the _Meet the Robinsons/The Incredibles_. My first one was the first fanfic I posted in years and I have grown a lot as a writer since then. This story was inspired by a few things, the Holocaust, the movie _V for Vendetta_ and finally a large portion was inspired by a documentary I watched today (which pushed me into writing this whole chapter in one night) that was about the effects of solitary confinement.  
**

* * *

I don't know who you are and I doubt you've ever heard of me. I'm sure they've erased all signs of me and my family. All the things we did and it's like we never existed. But I don't care. I am me, and I don't know who you are, but I love you.

There is one guard here, one of the 'purists' who isn't as hard as the others. He's only a few years older than me. He's never spoken to me, but I like to speculate on his life. It passes the time. Sometimes I like to think his family forces him to do this and others that maybe he's a mole, one of us hiding in plain sight, just waiting for the moment to set us free.

I've named him Tom. Tom slips me books to read and I found a small pencil under my mattress last night.

I probably won't be able to write again, so this is a long letter about my life. It is the only autobiography I have ever written and I'm writing it on the torn out, blank pages of my precious books.

I think I'm seventeen. It's hard to tell, it feels like years and years have passed, but when I look in the mirror I look the same as the day I was captured. Mostly anyway.

All I ever wanted was to be normal. Being special, having the powers that I do has cause nothing but misery for me.

I was invisible in so many ways growing up, we moved around so much. I was always 'the new girl'.

When I was thirteen we moved to our home in Metroville near our godfather and family friend Lucius. My youngest brother was born there and I met my first love.

When I was fourteen a threat came to my family, an evil man known as Syndrome who wanted to destroy my family. For the first time I was asked to use my abilities, abilities that I had hated for years and been told never to use.

We saved people, and for a while we were praised just like in the Golden Age my father loved and I'm proud of what we did.

Pride is a funny thing, it sells for so little and they've taken it from most of us. I'm given pills every morning through a slot in my door to suppress my powers and I only leave this room every couple of days to have a fifteen minute, supervised, shower.

Through it I remain proud, it is the very last inch of us. But within that inch we are free.

High school, I was surprisingly happy there. I dated Tony and even trusted him with my identity. We loved each other. We talked about how we'd live together and on Valentine's Day he sent me roses. It was the best two years of my life.

When I was sixteen things turned ugly. The purists, those who believed we were unnatural, began rounding us up and anyone who was associated with us.

Poor Tony, a newspaper photograph of us talking while I was in costume let them know that he knew me.

They took him one morning on his way to school. Why are they so frightened of us? They questioned and tortured him, made him give them my name. He signed a statement saying I'd used my powers to control him. I didn't blame him. I loved him. I didn't blame him.

But he did. I saw the look in his eyes as they released him while they brought me and my family into custody. The last bit of news I ever heard from the outside world is that he killed himself. He couldn't live with betraying me, with giving up that last inch.

They told me that all information about me would be burned. They shaved off my hair and tattooed a symbol on my left cheek. I'm not sure what they used, but it wasn't regular ink. Sometimes I can just barely see it and if the light hits it just right it looks like the glow sticks I played with as a child.

The symbol they chose is ironic. My reading has taught me that it's called an Om, a Tibetan symbol meaning emptiness and purity.

They are not pure. They brought me here and have kept me alone in my tiny cell for who knows how long. They shave my head every few weeks and I haven't seen the sun once since I was brought here. Sometimes I forget what it looked like.

Others have died here. I've seen the bodies be carried out past the tiny window in the door to my cell. I haven't seen my parents or my brothers though and I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not. I sometimes wonder if I'll die here too, if we'll all be kept here until we die.

If I do die here every last inch of me will be gone. There will be no record of there ever being me, like I never existed. No trace, except one.

An inch. It's small and it's fragile and it's the only thing in the world worth having. We must never lose it, or sell it, or give it away. We must never let them take it from us. I entrust it to you.

I don't know who you are. Or whether you're a man or a woman. If you're close to my age or not. I may never see you or cry with you or laugh with you. But I love you. I hope that you never have to face this place. I hope that the world turns and that things get better, and that one day people like me can be accepted.

Violet Parr

* * *

**First chapter, but are there any predictions?**

**Reviews = Karma**


	2. Chapter 2

**I thought I had posted this chapter already, odd. Anyway here you go.  
**

* * *

"Dad!" Wilbur cried, racing to his father's study with a note in hand.

"What is it, Wilbur?" Cornelius asked, looking alarmed by his son's urgency.

"I- I found this letter and-" he gasped for breath having run full tilt the whole way. "And it's talking about something bad, it says people are being held captive somewhere. Dad, we have to help them!"

"Let me see?" Wilbur handed him the letter and waited anxiously while his father read. "I'll do some tests and investigating, but we can't be sure that this is real. It could just be someone's idea of a joke."

"But Dad, I found it in a plastic vial. In a real plastic vial on the ground _outside,_" he tried to explain. No one littered anymore and while plastic still existed it was nothing like what he had found. Cornelius frowned thoughtfully.

"Where did you say you found it?"

"Washed up by that old building on Fleet," Wilbur said. "You know, the one you're always saying the city needs to tear down, but the owner won't let anyone."

"I'll run my tests and I'll talk to some people," his father replied with a tone of finality. Wilbur wasn't pleased he was being dismissed, but at the same time he knew he was being taken seriously.

So he patiently waited, for about a day.

"Wilbur, I told you if something comes up I'll tell you," he father sighed after the third day. Wilbur hadn't even needed to ask.

Finally, nearly a full week after Wilbur had brought it to his attention his father called him to the study.

"So? What is it?" Wilbur asked.

"It looks like you might have been on to something. I brought a copy of the letter to the police and told them everything you told me," Cornelius told him. "The building the police knew was a colony of sorts. People who call themselves Purists."

"Yeah, I've heard of them," Wilbur nodded. "They don't want anything to do with technology right? Violet mentioned them in her letter, but I thought it was just a coincidence."

"That's what we thought," his father sighed, looking very tired. "The police just did a full investigation and obtained a warrant to search the building. At first glance it was normal, even deeper inside it was clean and well taken care of, but in each room there was a single person. Over a hundred people of all ages, locked within an eight by five room."

"And Violet?" Wilbur asked feeling sick. Had he found her note in time? Was she alive?

"They're still interviewing the people. It's been a long time since they've seen their families or even other people."

"Can I see her?"

"I'll let you know."

* * *

The news covered the story of the hundred and sixty two people who had been held captive for who knows how long. Each one was kept in solitary confinement except those under the age of thirteen.

The children had been kept in a stasis chamber, asleep. The world was thankful for that small bit of mercy, the youngest captive was only three years old and would not have survived the imprisonment. According to those rescued, many didn't.

* * *

Wilbur sat in the waiting room of his father's office. The Supers, as they called themselves, had needed testing to see what sort of shape they were in, both physically and mentally. The testing was done and he was finally able to talk to Violet.

A nurse brought out a girl, looking about his age, with dark hair shorter than his that stuck up in all directions.

"Hi," she said warily, sitting down across from him. He noticed her eyes were almost purple along with the barely there tattoo that shimmered as the light caught it.

"My name's Wilbur," he said. "I'm the one that found your letter." She smiled faintly and hesitantly reached out her hand.

"Thank you." He grasped her hand and held it tightly. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to talk about, all he knew was she looked like she desperately needed a friend.

"How are you doing?" She frowned and looked out the window.

"It's strange, the world feels too big now. I guess I got used to being in that cell." She laughed bitterly, turning back to face him. "I haven't even gone outside yet. The doctors are worried we'll loose our minds if we go out with all that space."

Wilbur wasn't sure what to say to that, going with the first thing that came to mind. "Will you?"

"I don't think so. If I was going to go insane I think I would have already."

"What's going to happen now?" he asked, he hoped he'd be able to see her again.

"The plan is for us to be integrated back into normal life. We will be provided homes and jobs and those of us that are still underage will go to school." Violet shrugged, she looked so lost it was painful.

"We'll keep in touch, I promise."

* * *

**The next chapter Violet goes to school for the first time in many years.  
**

**Reviews = Karma**


End file.
